Pretty
by mariporto
Summary: One-shoot baseada na cena que saiu do próximo episódio. Rachel estava se sentindo mal depois das ofensas de Santana, e Quinn tenta fazê-la se sentir melhor.


**N/A: Então, eu precisava escrever essa cena. Eu ouvi essa música o dia todo ontem, eu dormi com ela e to ouvindo desde que acordei, tem quase 200 reproduções no meu iTunes e passou Landslide nas mais tocadas do meu celular, sendo que eu tenho Landslide há mais de um mês. Enfim, a quantidade de cenas que eu já imaginei pra essa apresentação... vocês não fazem ideia, mas essa é uma das minhas esperanças reais, eu tinha que compartilhar. Desculpem qualquer erro. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>"Você não precisa fazer isso, Quinn. Não é como se eu fosse sair do Glee por causa do que a Santana disse. Eu estou acostumada." Uma careta surgiu no rosto da loira ao ouvir isso. <em>'Claro que ela está acostumada, eu faço isso com ela desde sempre'<em>, Quinn encarou o chão, sentindo-se culpada.

A situação era desconfortável para ambas, em um entendimento geral. A ex-líder de torcida estava há alguns minutos, talvez mais, tentando convencer a diva que o que Santana havia dito mais cedo sobre seu nariz e sua aparência não deveria ser levado a sério, já que Santana era... bem, Santana era Santana e colocar os outros pra baixo era um tipo de profissão para a latina. Só que Quinn também costumava 'trabalhar' com aquilo, o que complicava mais ainda o fato de que a Fabray estava tentando fazer a Berry se sentir bem.

Rachel ainda estava magoada e confusa com o que a loira havia dito pra ela no dia em que ela escreveu a música para as Regionais. Como não ficar? Quinn havia afirmado que ela não teria Finn de volta, mas de certa forma, parecia se _importar_ com ela. Algo nos olhos da ex-Cheerio gritava que ela se importava com a diva. _'Os olhos dela...'_, a morena pensou, os olhos da loira eram o que ela tentava evitar desde que a outra decidiu ficar na sala do clube e falar com ela. Aqueles olhos _sempre_ a confundiam. _Sempre_. Ela levou os olhos de suas mãos para a outra, esperando encontrar aqueles olhos, sem saber o motivo para querer vê-los, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma Quinn Fabray de cabeça baixa brincando com as mãos do mesmo jeito que ela estava antes.

"Quinn, eu não quis dizer..." Rachel se auto-interrompeu, tentando lembrar a razão que tinha para se importar com a expressão da loira. "Eu só... sempre ouvi esse tipo de coisa, não é como se uma música fosse mudar alg-"

"Uma música?" A morena sentiu-se tencionar graças ao tom da outra. "Se não fosse essa 'uma música', nós não teríamos ganhado as Regionais e provavelmente a 'única parte boa do dia' da Santana não existiria mais. A única parte boa do dia de qualquer um aqui."

A diva sorriu rapidamente, ainda magoada com o que aconteceu mais cedo. "Não acho que alguém mais pense assim, Quinn... nem mesmo o Mr. Schue, ele-"

"Mr. Schue não é o melhor professor do mundo." Quinn a interrompeu pela segunda vez, mas a morena não se importava, não queria discutir. "Quer dizer, ele tenta, mas semana passada, quando o Mike, a Tina, o Artie e a B disseram que faziam parte da equipe de decatlo acadêmico, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi perguntar o que a Brittany fazia no meio. Ela pode dizer coisas estúpidas e sem-noção às vezes, mas ela não é burra. Às vezes, ela não entende metade das palavras que você diz a ela, mas isso não a faz mais burra que o Finn, por exemplo."

"Nossa, que maneira de falar seu _namorado._" Rachel usou o melhor tom irônico que conseguiu. _'Por que Finn prefere estar com ela? Ela mentiu pra ele, ela não o trata bem, ela diz que ele é mais burro que a Brittany'_, a garota tentava achar uma explicação. Era óbvio que Quinn não gostava dele, só o que queria era ser Prom Queen, mas o que o _garoto_ via nela? Por que ele fazia vista grossa pro fato de estar sendo usado? _'Será que é porque ela é mais bonita? Claro, com certeza, e é por isso que ela está tentando me convencer a não mexer no nariz, assim ela pode continuar a tê-lo, sem minha interrupção'_, a morena teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela outra.

"Rachel, eu sei o que você está pensando e não, não é por isso que eu estou falando que você não deve ligar para o que Santana disse."

"Você lê pensamentos agora?" A loira bufou, revirando os olhos.

"Não, só que estava escrito na sua cara que você estava pensando em como eu não quero você bonita." A morena franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a encarar as próprias mãos. "Se eu não lhe quisesse bonita, eu te mataria." Rachel arregalou os olhos e viu a loira rir a sua frente. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu não vou te matar, calma..." Quinn observou a musculatura da morena voltar ao normal enquanto ria. "Eu tenho cara de Serial Killer, ou...?"

Rachel soltou uma curta risada, revirando os olhos. "Claro que não, é só que..."

A loira balançou a cabeça como se aquele assunto fosse dispensável. "Não tem problema. Eu só quis dizer que... você não _precisa_ operar o nariz, porque isso vai mudar sua aparência, não quem você _é_. Não é a sua aparência que vai importar pro Finn, ou pra qualquer outro cara que gostar de você, Rachel." A garota ia protestar, mas Quinn não deixou. "Sim, eu sei que homens sempre notam na aparência primeiro, mas _nenhum_ deles vai te amar por ser linda, _você_ é quem vai se sentir linda por ser amada." As sobrancelhas da morena continuaram franzidas. "Você _é_ linda, Rachel. Mais bonita que eu, Santana, Brittany ou qualquer garota com porte pra líder de torcida nessa escola."

A diva riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Não sou."

"É claro que você é, como pode negar isso?" Rachel iria protestar mais uma vez e teve seu pré-protesto ignorado de novo. "Você não entende a minha língua, então o que acha de cantar?" Quinn notou certo interesse na expressão da outra e continuou. "Eu conheço uma música que... não sei, de repente, se você quisesse cantá-la... e-eu poderia te acompanhar e, se juntar essa música com outra... p-pode ser perfeita e você talvez entenda e se sinta... hmm, melhor?"

"Isso é um tipo de convite para um dueto?" A morena riu ao concluir o que a loira queria.

Quinn ainda não entendia por que diabos estava ali tentando fazer com que Rachel Berry se sentisse melhor, aquilo quebrava _todas_ as suas regras, mas ela não poderia deixar a morena se sentindo daquele jeito, não depois de já ter se sentido assim. "Pode ser, se você quiser, claro."

A diva se limitou a sorrir enquanto andava até o piano, anotava algo em um papel e o entregava à loira. "Envia uma mensagem pra esse número com o nome dessas 'músicas' e esteja as sete nesse endereço." A garota disse apontando para as anotações no papel. "Eu não sei por que, mas acredito nas suas intenções, Quinn. Por favor, não me decepcione." Rachel saiu da sala com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

Quinn se viu sozinha na sala do Glee e afirmou para si mesma: "Não vou."

**~/~/~/~**

"Obrigada." Rachel disse ao sentar-se ao lado de Quinn em sua cama, no fim do ensaio.

"Ok, essa é uma palavra que eu nunca imaginei saindo da boca de Rachel Berry sendo direcionada a mim." A diva deu um tapa no ombro da outra, rindo levemente.

"Nunca imaginei que Quinn Fabray entraria em _meu_ quarto por pura e espontânea vontade pra ensaiar um dueto que ela mesma propôs pra que _eu _me sentisse _bem_." As duas balançaram a cabeça por um momento em silêncio até que a loira começou a rir descontroladamente, sendo acompanhada pela morena.

"Eu sinto..." A ex-Cheerio tentou dizer, respirar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que conseguiu foi uma nova crise de riso, seguida da primeira. Respirou fundo quando as risadas se acalmaram. "Eu sinto pena de qualquer garota que não seja eu essa noite, porque com esses milagres acon..." A garota observou a diva se apoiar na mesa de cabeceira pra escrever em seu bloco enquanto terminava de falar. "Rachel, o que...?"

A morena não se virou pra falar, apenas continuou anotando e concluiu: "Você é um gênio, Quinn Fabray... E nem sabe disso." A loira ficou mais confusa do que antes, mas Rachel ignorou a expressão em seu rosto ao se virar e colocar o bloco no colo da outra. "Me acompanha?"

Quinn assentiu, observando a morena achar a parte que queria no arranjo que haviam feito para o mash-up e apertar o _play_ no rádio. Tentou achar o que a outra tinha escrito no bloco, mas o dedo da própria apontou pra uma parte sublinhada na parte de baixo, indicando pra que ela começasse.

_I feel pretty..._

_Oh, so pretty..._

A loira podia estar muito confusa pra notar, mas Rachel lhe encarava com admiração ao cantar o trecho.

_I feel pretty and witty and bright._

Quinn sorriu para o papel ao notar a próxima frase, que estava metade sublinhada, metade não.

_And I pity..._

… _any girl who isn't me tonight._

A ex-líder de torcida acompanhou a melodia que seguiu e olhou pra morena, esperando por uma aprovação. A diva sorriu em sua direção e ela continuou enquanto a encarava cantar. Rachel colocava tanta emoção em um ato tão simples que aquilo se tornava algo lindo aos olhos de Quinn. '_Aos olhos de qualquer um'_, ela pensou.

A loira recomeçou o refrão e a morena repetiu o último trecho do mesmo, como elas já haviam combinado que fariam, mas como estavam sentadas dessa vez, não se concentravam na coreografia, só se importavam uma com a outra.

_I feel pretty..._

Quinn começou e viu Rachel fechar os olhos antes de juntar suas vozes.

_... but unpretty._

As duas suspiraram e trocaram um olhar intenso por alguns instantes quando a morena abriu seus olhos. A loira, entretanto, o quebrou ao apoiar a cabeça no ombro da outra. Quinn percebeu a diva se ajeitando para não machucar a sua cabeça e permitiu-se sorrir, sabendo que ela havia aprovado o carinho.

Ela podia não ver, mas Rachel Berry também estava sorrindo. **Nunca havia sentido-se tão linda quanto naquele momento.**


End file.
